


You Can't Change The Past

by ahill3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Time Travel, searching for a horocrux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahill3/pseuds/ahill3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is a normal muggle, just like you. But what happens when the wonderful magical world appears at her door asking for help? She gets sent to the past and meets the character she loves to hate Lucius Malfoy. What will happen to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Real?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on another site, but I want to finish this, and I thought posting it here would be the perfect motivation!
> 
> I would love to hear any thoughts you have on the story!

How can I be bored? My senior year of high school just ended and after this summer, I was making my way to college. I couldn't be more excited. This was my reality, and yet, I found myself just drifting through. 

Now, I've always said that if Hogwarts was real, I would drop everything instantly and go there. Now I know everyone says this, and I know 99% of the people don't actually believe it. I would like to say I knew this would never come true, but for some reason, I can't let the thought escape my mind.

In regards to Harry Potter, I'm only slightly obsessed…believe me? Ok, maybe I'm a little more than slightly obsessed. It's not too bad. But why do I love these books so much? Because they let me escape reality. Seven books that total past two thousand pages, I love it, and I can read them forever.

But no reading would have prepared me for what was about to happen.

I happen to work at a custard shop. Good old, Mary Stewart's Custard. I was working the morning shift which is slow and boring because who gets custard at ten in the morning? Nobody, that's who. So I make the custard and wait for the hours to pass. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, it's so slow I get to read. Thankfully, today was one of those days because I only had one customer probably every half hour.

I glance at the clock which reveals I'm in my final hour. I take a quick look around the shop, confirming that it's still empty and get back to my book. A couple of minutes later, I hear a soft cough. I slightly jump and look up at the counter, and I see an fragile, old man standing at the counter. He is wearing corduroy pants and a matching vest. He had adorable, silver half moon glasses. It was certainly amusing. I hustled over the counter, profusely apologizing for not greeting him.

He watched my reaction with a small smile. Apparently, he didn't mind because his first questions was: "What are you reading?"

I was expecting something other than that. In fact, I was expecting to be scolded, so it took me a few seconds to answer. "Uh, just Harry Potter?"

"Is this your first time reading them?" He asked with an amused smile.

"No, I'm re-reading the series."

It was weird, telling this to a complete stranger. Usually I try to hide how much of a dork I am, even though they usually find out relatively soon.

Then he looked over his glasses at me. It was unnerving. Instantly, a thought popped into my mind, but it's just my dreams getting the best of me. So we are standing here, just staring at each other, and I had to say something because it was starting to get awkward. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You would make a good Dumbledore." I mentally slapped myself for that comment. He was gonna think I was a freak.

But to my relief, he just chuckled. "Do you always compare things to Harry Potter, Miss Martin?"

"Not really—" but then I cut off, "How…how do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, Amelia." He knew my name. I instantly tensed up and I could feel fear spread throughout my body. "Now, don't be frightened by a harmless old man like me."

"What do you want?" I asked with my voice shaking.

"I don't think you are ready hear that." He stared at me again…and I swear his eyes had a twinkle in them. Didn't Harry say that he always felt like Dumbledore could sense everything? Well, that's how I felt at that moment.

But there was no possible way that this was true. This was the only thought that I allowed to go through my mind...I could not start questioning this. It's all just one big coincidence. 

"I've changed my mind; I don't think I'm in the mood for custard after all." Then he left the shop.

I hazily watched him leave...my mind in a crazy whirl. It was just my imagination, nothing really happened. That man…that man was not Dumbledore. Amelia, you might be a little crazy, but you are not that crazy. Pull yourself together.

I wanted my shift to end so badly because I couldn't stand being cooped up in the shop. This made it even worse since I looked at the clock every five minutes. I was so on edge, I couldn't read my book. My mind was buzzing with energy that I know I haven't felt for a while. Thankfully, five o'clock finally arrived and I left as soon as my replacement entered the building.

It was when I was walking to my car when I heard it. "Are you ready to hear it, Amelia?" It was a voice so soft, I almost didn't hear it. 

I turned around. Just stood there, staring at him, unable to even blink. He knew what I thought, and he was going along with it. Maybe he really is…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!? "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Are you sure?"

This could be a crazy man…wanted for murder or something like that. He might be fleeing from the police! And he is cornering me down.

"Do I need to show you?"

Oh dear Lord, he is gonna flash me. But, to my relief, he pulled out his wand. Oh shit. A wand. He has a wand.

"I daresay, your purse looks heavy, let me carry it for you. Accio!" And my purse flew out of my grasp, right into his hands. I just stared, shocked mostly.

"You're mugging me," I finally said.

But Dumbledore (I guess I should start calling him that…) just chuckled. "You are quite amusing."

"Why…why do you want to talk to me?"

"So you are ready." Once again he peered over his half-moon spectacles. "I need your assistance. You have read the series, and, therefore, you generally know what is going to happen. I know of some things, but I do not know everything."

I laughed at that statement, "You're Dumbledore, you know everything." He looked amused, but didn't say anything about it. But how can he be there? In the seventh book he dies, and yet, he still is there at (I'm assuming) the end to explain what happened in the book...Or has the story not started yet?

"But, if you accept my offer, I need your help locating a horocrux. I do not know if they are in the same locations as the book, but I need you to search Hogwarts to find it. I know there is one there, but I do not have the time to search it."

Once again, I was rendered completely speechless.

"You will have to leave for a year, and that's all. I'll let you think about it."

I watched him as he turned behind our store, and then I heard a loud crack. He just apparated. I stared at the spot where he had vanished from, trying to make sense of what just happened. This is the real deal. I got into my car and drove back home in a daze which probably wasn't the best idea. I came home to an empty house once again.

I was an only child and my parents were workaholics to say the least. During the school year, I would see them when I got home for about an hour. They would come home, change, and head out to a business party or dinner. Would they really miss me? I could come up with something believable. Maybe that's why Dumbledore picked me. He knew it would be easy for me to leave.

I went to work the next morning, unsure of what to expect. He didn't show up for the whole day! I was so mad; I even stayed an extra half an hour, but he did not show. I was salty. I headed out to my car, and to my surprise, there was somebody already there.

"Dumbledore," I muttered.

"Ah, Miss Martin. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

A smile appeared on his lips, "Ah! Wonderful."

"So…"

"If you would, please, meet me here tonight around eleven? I'll fix it with your boss and your college so you do not get in trouble, but I'm afraid you have to take care of your parents."

"That's all right, I already know what I am going to tell them."

"Wonderful. You'll probably need to pack a few sets of clothes, toiletries, and whatever else you might think you need. But, you will be given more belongings to help you through out the year."

I nodded. This was actually happening! I'm going to Hogwarts!

"Well, till tonight, Miss Martin."

I drove back to my house as quickly as I could. I needed to think out my packing. I took the biggest suitcase that we owned and started filling it. I started with my favorite clothes which all happened to be comfortable t-shirts, jeans and comfy hoodies and sweatpants. Hmm, what can I say, I'm a bum. Unfortunately, I probably have to have some nice clothes, so I sadly repack accordingly. Next, I went to the bathroom and got all the important items.

"What did he say next? Anything I might need…" I looked around my room, and my gaze rested on my Harry Potter books. Should I bring them? Well, it can't hurt. They might come in handy if I need to know something. I looked proudly around the room, I packed in record time. However, it was useless since I still had to wait until eleven. Gazing at the soft blue walls, and toys and trinkets from growing up, I realized I'm going miss my room. Tears started to appear in my eyes, but I quickly shoved that thought to the back of my mind. I was on my way to college, this was going to happen eventually. Besides, I bitterly thought, I guess there's not much here that will miss me. 

As I finished that thought, I heard my front door slam shut. My parents were home.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled down the stairs, "I need to talk to you,"

I went down to their study, and they were waiting for me. "I've decided that I would like to follow in your footsteps. I'm going to go to a private academy this year instead of IA University." IAU happened to be right around the corner...not good if I wasn't actually going to be there.

"Oh that's wonderful!" My mother exclaimed.

"When do you leave?" My father asked. Yep, that's dad, always straight to the point.

"Actually tonight, it's sooner than I thought."

My dad looked skeptical, but he shrugged it off, "And how much does it cost?"

Crap. "Umm…well, nothing…because, uh, I got a scholarship!" That took long enough.

"Amelia! I knew you would make us proud! A full scholarship to a private academy is just your first step to becoming a CEO!"

"Yeah…thanks mom,"

"Congrats, kid" My dad said, "but, your mother and I need to get ready,"

"Well…bye" with that, I walked out of the study. And that was it. I knew it would be easy…but... I looked back at the now closed study door. You think that they would have cared that I was leaving so soon. I should have known better than that. At least…at least they were happy for me.

They left soon after our conversation, and now I just had to entertain myself for another five hours!

And, I failed miserably. It felt like I was sitting in my room for days. But, the time does eventually pass, and ten thirty finally arrived. I packed my car and went to my work. It was completely dark when I arrived. He probably used the deluminator, at least, I hope, otherwise this would be creepy.

I got out of my car and waited in the deserted parking lot.

"Ah, how wonderful for you to be a little early. I daresay, I hoped you would be."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I believe so." He came out from the shadows, and somebody was with him. "This is another teacher at Hogwarts, although you probably know her. This is Professor McGonagall."

"Hi," I said meekly. She looks more stern than the books describe. She nodded in return.

"I've taken the liberty to get you something that you need, but probably have no access to get it."

What could it be? Then he pulled out a wand. A WAND! "Oh my gosh."

He laughed, "Yes, it's your wand. But, this one is special since you do not have any magical practice. It can perform spells from years one through four on its own. However, you will be entering your fifth year so to learn that, you will have to work very hard. Do you understand?"

"Yes." All I wanted to do is to hold it. He finally gave it to me, and I could feel heat spread throughout my entire body.

"Amelia, there are a few things that I have to say. First, the books are not entirely true, I may have stated this before, but it is important that you believe it. Things may change. Second, you are not to tell anybody that you have read these books, that you are a muggle, or that you might know what happens in the future. Thirdly, as much as you might be enjoying Hogwarts, remember that you are there for a job. Do you understand?"

"Yep," Sure it was simple enough to understand. But, now that he mentions it, I probably will get distracted.

"Furthermore, I would like you to make an unbreakable vow, saying that you will not tell anybody what happens."

"Really?" I said in a way to happy voice. I should not be excited about this, I mean, I could die! But…an unbreakable vow!

We grasped each other's hands and McGonagall was the one who was witness to it. After that, there was nothing else except for me to go.

"Alright, good luck Miss Martin. Ask for the headmaster, and give him this when you arrive." He hands me a small note wrapped in gold ribbon.

"Wait, aren't you the headmaster?"

A chuckle escaped from his mouth, "Oh dear, I've forgotten to tell you. You will be going into the past to search for it…about forty years I imagine."

"What? But, you can't do that with a time-turner!"

"There are other ways to do so, and don't worry, I will be coming to get you in exactly one year. Good luck."

He placed his hand on my arm, and I suddenly felt a rippling sensation throughout my entire body. I closed my eyes because I was starting to feel a little sick. When the sensation was gone, I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the castle. It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine! My mouth was dangling open, and I stood staring at this gorgeous creation for who knows how long until a stiff voice brought me out of my gaze.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to find these intense, grey eyes staring at me. I looked at him, and saw his extremely blond hair. Is this Draco? No, I'm in the past...this must be his father.

"I'm looking for the headmaster." I said it instead of asking because he would never help me. I'm a muggle for crying out loud! Oh, wait, but no one is supposed to know that.

"Follow me." And he started to walk towards the castle.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He turned around and stared with a blank expression. "Do you want to find him or not because I guarantee that you won't find him without my help."

Well, he had a point there, but, of course, I didn't tell him that. I don't need to get mixed up with Lucius Malfoy. I have a job to do. As we walked toward the headmaster's office, I couldn't look at anything for more than a few seconds. The pictures on the wall that moved and talked caught my attention, and then I would see kids' practicing spells in the hallway, and then the beautiful views from the castle. Why was only able to be here for a year? It wasn't fair!

We finally reached the stone gargoyles. I figured Malfoy would leave, but instead he walked up with me. He gently knocked on the door. Wow, I never thought Lucius Malfoy would do anything gently.

"Come in,"

We walked through the doors, and once again, I was taken back by the room. Everything that I hoped it was.

"Ah, Lucius, what brings you here?" Yeah…such a pleasure. Well, I guess he was always good a sucking up.

"Professor Dippet, I found Miss…" he looked at me questioningly.

"Martin. Amelia Martin, I'm new. I have this for you." I quickly gave him the note before he could kick me out.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you could have a seat."

Oh no, was I in trouble already? He went to a shelf in his office and pulled down a hat. A hat? Oh, the sorting hat!

"We shall see where you end up. Do you know about our houses?"

I nodded, "I researched before I came here."

"Young Mister Malfoy is in Slytherin." I looked over at him, and he wore a smirk that would define a Slytherin in every circumstance.

"Let's see where you are." He placed the hat on her head.

Hmm…trying to fool everyone are you? A Slytherin trait, I believe. But, you don't want to be there. Let's see. Haha, my dear you are one hundred percent…HUFFLEPUFF.

I knew it. I always knew that I would be in Hufflepuff. I heard a laugh come from over my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that Malfoy was trying, but failing, not to laugh.

"Wonderful!" Dippet said, "Lucius can help you find your dormitories."

I nodded, ready to get out of the office.

"Oh, and Lucius, keep an eye on her."

He didn't look pleased with the news, nor did I. Shoot, I did not want to spend my one precious year around him…


	2. Meet the Hufflepuffs

Lucius stood there looming over me. He suddenly about faced. "Follow me." He muttered in a bored voice.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like this any better than he did. I just followed him to who knows where, but, as we were walking, the beautiful castle stole my attention. I slowly felt the tension leave me. The paintings on the wall were running from picture to picture whispering behind hands and furniture. It took a second for me to realize that they were probably talking about me. I'm the new girl...and not a first year. That probably doesn't happen often. In fact, thinking back to the Harry Potter books, I don't think that this ever happened. But, it was so cool! I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"What are you looking at?" He said with disdain.

"What? I can't look at the castle?" I shot back.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy about it?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at me, trying to figure me out. But, he's not going to, that's for sure. "You're weird." That's what he decided to say? For all the Lucius comebacks that filtered through my mind...that wasn't even near the end of my list.

"Well, thanks." I said sarcastically. He acted like he didn't hear me and just kept on walking. "How do you know where the Hufflepuff common room is?"

He turned questioningly to me, "Why do you care?"

"I just figured that you being in Slytherin would only know where that common room is."

"That's the case for most students here…but, I, uh, make my rounds," He said with a smirk.

He was not alluding to that. On closer inspection, he couldn't be alluding to anything else. Uh, that's disgusting, and of course plastered on his face was the signature Malfoy smirk. "Disgusting," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He said in an icy voice.

"Nothing."

"Have I done something to deserve this from you?"

"Deserve what?"

"This attitude," he said with a sneer.

"Well, now you are?"

"I'm only giving what you deserve."

I huffed and just ignored that comment. I'm not good at making up comebacks. In fact, I'm really horrible at it. Better not say anything than sound like an idiot. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the painting with fruit on it. Is that the kitchens? That's right, the Hufflepuff room is right next to it.

We halted in front of a painting with a beautiful ocean view. "Your password is Helga."

"Helga? Really?"

He sighed an obnoxious sigh, "Yes, I'm sorry, it wasn't more exciting. I'll be here tomorrow morning to take you to breakfast, and show you around."

"You don't have to do that."

"How else are you going to find your way around the castle?"

"Well…" I sputtered. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly."

I watched him walk away. He looked like he owned the freaking place. "Insufferable man," I muttered. I turned my attention back to the painting. Well, here goes nothing. "Helga." The picture frame flew open. That was so cool! I quickly walk through the portrait. I was brimming with nervousness and anticipation. These students probably take all of this for granted, but I was getting to do only what people dream of! I stepped into the room and found my self surrounded by yellow…no wonder Hufflepuffs were always happy, this color definitely helped their mood.

I was instantly greeted by a girl that looked the same age as me. She looked at me questioningly

"Hi!" I began, "My name is Amelia Martin, and I'm new."

Her confused face smoothed out and was replaced with a smile, "Oh! We heard about you. My name is Martha Abbott, and actually you will be staying with me! Follow me, I'll show you where we are."

Why was I worried? Hufflepuffs are nice and kind! Abbott…that sounds oddly familiar…I think there is an Abbott in the books…Ah, yes her name was Hannah…that means, this must be her mother. Oh, that's weird. I guess I should get used to meeting the character's parents…or I guess future people, but, whatever.

I followed Martha down the tunnel furthest to the right. It wasn't too far along that a door appeared. She opened it, and I followed her inside. There were five beds, the one that didn't have any belongings on it, I assumed, was mine. I headed towards that bed as Martha introduced the girls to me.

I set my stuff down, and faced them again. I observed the girls. The first girl was extremely petit. She had long blond hair, and her huge smile took over her face. The second girl was a little taller than the first with brown hair, and freckles covered her skin. The last girl was very broad; she had huge shoulders, and, was very pretty. "Amelia, this is Dee, Jude and Olivia."

"Hi!"

They quickly responded, and then started to ask me tons of questions.

"Are you really from America?"

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"Is it true that Lucius is showing you around?"

"Whoa," I started laughing, "One question at a time. But, yes, I'm from America, and I will probably be here for a year." Then my facial expression turned grim, "And, unfortunately, he will be showing me around."

They were puzzled at my reaction. "Why are you mad?" Dee asked, "I would love it if I got to spend my time with him."

Jude nodded in agreement, "You should definitely milk that for all it's worth."

I just started laughing, noooo way do people like him! That's ridiculous! They must be out of their minds. I mean, this is the future death eater they are talking about!

"Enough about me. What about you guys? Do you play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I do." Olivia responded, "I'm a beater."

"Wow," I responded.

"Yeah, it's awesome to see her destroy boys who are older, bigger, and cockier." Martha chimed in.

I chuckled, "I definitely believe that."

I spent the rest of the night talking to my new roommates. They were all fabulous and extremely kind. It was interesting to hear of their pasts, and when it came to be my turn…let's just say that I'm glad I can make up a decent story at the top of my head. I made a generic, I want to study abroad type story. They started to get ready for bed at 10:30! That is waaay to early for me, and it's not like I have any work to do yet. Oh wait! I almost smacked my head. I have a job to do...what better time to start. Maybe this early bed time will be an advantage to me.

Once all of my roommates were snuggled in their bed, I decided to go to the common room and see if there was anybody to introduce myself to. But, there was nobody there. Why was I surprised? I guess all Hufflepuffs go to bed at ridiculously early times. Glancing at the back of the portrait, I realized that I still had something to occupy my mind...

I stood up facing the dormitory. So now what do I do? I'm gonna be up for at least three more hours. Turning slightly, I faced the exit. Well, it can't hurt to explore tonight…

I quickly checked around me, making sure that there was nobody there and I quietly slipped out. The painting made a soft sound as it closed behind me. I took barely three steps when I heard a voice behind me.

"I had a feeling you might sneak out tonight."


	3. Sneaking Around

_"I had a feeling you might sneak out tonight."_

Turning around, I found myself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

A quick jump went through me, "Oh my word, you scared me!"

"Oh my word?" He mocked.

"Shut up," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I quickly glanced at him and found myself under a serious stare. How am I going to get rid of him?

As if sensing my thoughts, he took a step closer. "In all seriousness though, why are you sneaking out?"

"In all seriousness, why are you acting like a creeper?" I defensively shot back.

A look of announce contorted his beautiful features (Did I just think beautiful?) "Fine. If you want me to go back to my common room so you can get lost in this castle and be embarrassed in the morning, have it your way!"

Damn. He had a point. Lucius turned around and was heading down the same hallway as before. I couldn't decide what to do. He would be a nuisance, but he would know where everything is…and I could definitely use that in my advantage. It's not like he'll know exactly why I am doing this. "Wait!" I called out before I could change my mind.

"If you would please be prudent enough to keep your voice down," he said in a fierce whisper, "We don't want Filch to catch us." Filch? He works here now? Well, I guess he is old in the books so maybe he is really young…interesting, but not what I need to focus on.

"So you'll help me?"

He looked half-annoyed, and I started wondering why he even came here in the first place. "What exactly are you looking for?" What do I say? I must have waited too long to answer because he started to look suspicious. I'll just ask for a tour and then see if I find any places accidentally along the way…good plan for the first day here…and Dumbledore thought I would get distracted.

"I just wanted to look around…it seemed amazing when I got here and I just wanted to explore." It doesn't look like he's buying it "And," I continued, drawing out the word, "Everybody in my house is already asleep." Lucius laughed at that comment. Huh, he has a really nice smile. His eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth turn up, just slightly. Whoa, wait. No. This is still Lucius Malfoy. Stop thinking that.

"Yeah, I can understand how you can go stir-crazy in there. Well, the castle looks extremely different in the light so nothing you see tonight will make it any clearer tomorrow, but I'll show you around. Follow me."

Again with the orders, but I couldn't help but be curious, "Why are you doing this?" He turned to me, and his clear blue eyes locked with mine, a different sort of smile appearing now. "I like sneaking around after dark." Then he continued on. I rolled my eyes, of course, when I start to think he's somewhat decent, he makes a sexual statement like that…I guess I know what type of man he is.

A smile appeared on my lips as I followed him through the hallways. At least I'm getting what I want, as long as I can find out where I need to go, I can come back unobserved. Lucius took me floor by floor and casually said things like this is where my Defense Against the Dark Arts class is and such…and I realized he was completely right. There was no way that I was going to be able to remember _any_ of this. We finally approached the the fifth floor, and he halted in front of a blank wall. "What are we doing?" It was disconcerting to be staring at a blank wall in the middle of the night with Lucius Malfoy brooding next to you.

"Believe me, Miss Martin, you don't want me to pass this up. This is a very important room." He said gazing at the wall. "But there is no –" Then it hit me…the Room of Requirement. This is exactly what I need. This is where the horocrux is located in the book.

"You were saying?" He looked up expectantly, a flash passed through his eyes. It looked like he wanted me to finish that sentence. Well, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I shook my head. "Nothing, go ahead," He looked a little disappointed. Score one for me! I silently cheered.

"This room gives you what you need." My eyes widened, yes this is exactly what I need. All I have to do is walk in front of the door three times, thinking desperately of what I need.

"All you need to do is pace in front of this door three times, thinking about what you need." A smirk appeared on my face, I'm way ahead of you Lucius. I already started walking past the vacant wall, and in no time a door appeared. I was so excited, but I contained my excitement, and pushing down my excitement, I casually opened the door. However, what appeared beyond the door is nothing I was expecting. Candles were blazing throughout the room. There was a huge bed covered in petals. The petals were also scattered along the floor, and in the corner of the room there was a huge Jacuzzi. This was definitely not what I wanted. I heard a chuckle behind me, and I inwardly groaned. He is probably gonna think I was attracted to him or something crazy. "I swear this isn't what I wanted." I said defensively.

That trademark smirk appeared on his lips again, "I know," I turned to him…interesting, I thought he wouldn't believe me, "This is what I want," Then I froze in my place – he was not going to – he wouldn't do that. This is Lucius Malfoy… "You can wipe that look off of your face," He said with contempt, "When I come here, it's usually because roommates won't leave or it's in the middle of the day. The room must have just registered me with a girl, and have given me what I usually want."

My face turned sour. "That's horrible,"

"I assure you, they don't think so." He drawled.

I could not stand that haughty demeanor anymore. I was about to leave when I saw a tiny door in the corner. "Is that usually in your room?" Lucius saw what I was referring too and immediately answered, "No."

"That was fast."

The smirk is going to kill me, "Once again, I come here quite often."

I rolled my eyes. I took a step towards the door, but suddenly stopped. If it's what I want, do I want Lucius to know? I observed him as he lay on the bed. No, he probably wouldn't even care to ask because it's not worth his time. Besides, I don't have to search tonight, I'll just make sure that it's here. I pushed the door open, and I was overjoyed to see this messy, crowded room. I glanced back at Lucius who had his eyes closed. Putting on an air of innoncence (at least I hope) , I quickly called out to Lucius, "I'm gonna check this out real fast. Is that ok?"

"Whatever you want," he said in a bored voice. Figures he would answer that way. Too bored for anyone but himself…and the girls he sleeps with. I chuckled to myself, watching him nod off...hopefully he doesn't fall asleep on them…no, he wouldn't. He would probably be amazing in bed… I silently cursed myself for that thought. Why the hell am I thinking about that? Never again, never again. I have a mission to do, and I need to succeed. No distractions. Especially Malfoy. Ugh. Focus on what's behind that door. Yep. Focus. Stepping into that room was a difficulty in itself. There weren't any paths in the room, just low piles and high piles of things. ALL THE THINGS. How am I going to find the diadem in here?? Of course, Harry saw it the first time he went to the 'unknowable room'...I don't think I'm going to get that lucky. There were random objects broken, flipped over and propped up everywhere.

I searched for what felt to me like a couple of hours. I assumed that Lucius would come pull me out, but surprisingly he let me look as long as I wanted. I made my way back to the small door and went back into Lucius' bachelor pad. I waited for a scolding, but it never came. I walked further into the room, towards the bed, and to my amusement, he was sleeping. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and he looked harmless. He fooled so many people with that, I'm sure. Lucius Malfoy, harmless…yeah, that sentence should never be thought of again. It's the exact opposite of what he is. I should just leave him here, but I don't know if I would be able to make it back to the common room in one piece. Might as well wake him up. He'll get such enjoyment out of me needing him. "Malfoy," I said. No answer. I gently tapped him on the shoulder, and called his name out once again. Still nothing. I pushed him a little harder. "Malfoy," I said a little louder. How deep of a sleeper is he? "Malfoy!" I shouted. That finally got him. He opened his eyes very slowly.

"Where am I?" He mumbled as he turned over to his stomach.

"The Room of Requirement. Come on, we need to go." I pulled his arm back, to try and get him to lie on his back again.

He fished his arm out of my grip and snuggled further into the pillows. "No. We can stay here."

"Malfoy. Come on. I need to get back to the common room." I started tapping my foot.

"Call me Lucius, and I'll go." I couldn't see his face, but I knew his face held that smirk.

"Don't be childish."

"I'm not moving." Really? This is what this night is ending like? We are fighting over his name!

"Fine. Lucius, let's go."

He flipped over, confirming the smirk had appeared on his lips, and he slowly pushed himself off of the bed. "Let's go then." We walked to main door, and he leaned over me, pushing me against the wall. and about to whisper something in my ear. I tensed up. I couldn't move. My heart was thumping inside of me, and for some odd reason, I did not want to leave this spot. It was oddly comforting to have him surrounding me. I took a deep breath to try to settle myself down.

He gently exhales and leans closer..."Test 1. Can you get back to your common room?" I paused, momentarily taken aback...I looked up in confusion to see absolute glee written all over his face. Of course, the bastard knew what he was doing. I groaned and pushed him away. I stalked past him, out of the room and back to the halls of Hogwarts. Of course he's just making me feel like a fool! And why am I giving in? Fight it Amelia, fight it. "You know I won't be able to." 

"Just try," he said as he pushed me in the wrong direction. I gave him a pointed look, making it clear to him that I knew he was trying to mess me up. He looked amused and just muttered the words, "after you," Annoyed I pushed past him in the correct direction to try and find my common room. I think I successfully made about 3 turns before I was completely confused.

"Please just take me back!" Lucius just acted like he couldn't hear me. "Please! I'm tired!" I said for what felt like the thirteenth time.

"Fine, but only because I'm sick of your whining." And yet, he didn't seem annoyed when he said that. He grabbed my hand and after about seven minutes we were back at my common room door. "Amazing," I muttered.

"I know, I'm the best," I gazed at him and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. It was like we were on the end of our date. Oh no, I hope he's not thinking the same thing. For as much as I looked uncomfortable, he looked positively amused. "So I'll be here tomorrow to show you to your classes, is that all right?"

I mutely nodded. I needed to get out of here. He chuckled. Damn, he must know exactly what I'm thinking. "Enjoy your night, Amelia." He hummed as he left. Hmm…I liked the way he said my name. It was very soft and…no, no, no. Get it out of your head – future death eater – evil, evil man. Do not trust him! Use him for information and then leave him alone. I visibly shook, as if trying to shake Lucius off. "Helga," I whispered. The common room was empty as ever. I sighed, internally reviewing what happened with Lucius tonight. Well, there was one thing that I was sure of: this is going to be one hell of a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter!


	4. Breakfast

"Amelia." Someone was saying my name. I ignored them and continued to sleep. "Amelia, wake up." That person started to tap my shoulder.

I groaned, "Go away Lucius."

"Dreaming about Lucius already?"

That instantly woke me up. I sat up and glanced around the room, it took a few seconds for my eyes to focus, but I eventually found myself staring into the eyes of Jude. "I wasn't dreaming about him…" I trailed off. That's right, I  _did_ make it back to the common room.

Jude just gave me an all-knowing smile. I debated whether to advocate for myself, I was being serious. It was just because we were with each other all night. I guess my unconscious mind just thought that we were still together. I decided against prolonging this, I don't think Jude would believe me anyway.

"Listen, Amelia, be careful with him…"

"I don't like—"

"I know." She cut me off, "I know you don't like him…yet. But, he isn't the best man to have a relation with."

I shrugged. Why is she telling this to me? I don't like him. I know what he becomes. If she thinks he's bad now, she has no idea.

"There is something else you should know…Lucius approached Martha…and he kind of made an advance on her…"

The way she was saying this made my body freeze. "Did he hurt her?"

"No, she was with him one hundred percent, but she still, she still has feelings for him." Jude was avoiding eye contact with me now.

I relaxed. Thankfully, he had not harmed her. "You are telling me this, why?"

She continued to glance around, confirming that there was no one else in the room. "Martha has no chance with him, but there is something between the two of you. Don't deny it," she said, seeing the resistance in my face. "Just be prepared for the baggage that comes with Lucius…Martha's not the only one that's in love with him."

"In love?"

"Well," she paused contemplating the right word, "in lust, is more like it."

I laughed. That sounds like Lucius. I'm sure he had no problem with everyone being 'in lust' with him. 

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"Alright, let me change really quickly." I pulled my uniform on really quickly and messed with my hair to make it somewhat acceptable...or somewhat unacceptable when I finally looked in the mirror. Unfortunately, I don't think there is time for me to fix my hair for today, but it's fine, it's not like I'm here to impress people. I signaled to Jude that I was ready to go, and we headed toward the common room door.

I exited and walked straight into the back of someone with long blond hair. Lucius.

Really?

That said man, turned around and gave Jude a little smirk. Hmm. That's interesting. He eventually turned towards me. "Hello. Ready for breakfast?"

"Well, I was going to go with Jude," I gestured behind me.

She came walking past us saying, "Don't mind me, have fun!" She gave us a wink and walked away.

That's odd. Why would she warn me about him, and then leave me alone?

"I thought we were going to have breakfast?" He said with a sneer.

"We are."

"Why did you make plans with Jude?"

"We were just walking there together. Chill out. This isn't a date." What is with this man? 

"Oh really?" He said seductively.

Back to this again? He has to realize that this is never going to happen. "Listen, I've been warned by many people about you. Believe me, whatever you are planning isn't going to happen." We started to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Who said I've been planning this…it could just be fate smiling upon us." He said, a genuine smile appearing on his face. I just chuckled with him. Right…fate. I'm not even from this time period. Although, he definitely doesn't need to know that.

"Hmm…you are interesting, I'll say that. Most girls would have swooned at my feet or would have badgered me for my lame pick up line."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Your apology is not needed, most of those girls don't last that long. Usually by the end of the day, I already got what I needed."

I stopped walking at that comment. That's disgusting. He slowly turned around to face me with an amused expression. "Sex?" I asked.

"Not always. Sometimes less is more, but…well, you don't really want to hear this, do you? It's to dirty for your innocent tastes."

I huffed and walked by him. I didn't need to be put on the spot like that. If I was being honest with myself, I really did want to know. My curiosity for details of his sex life was starting to grow. Why, I don't know. Maybe it was because he seemed to have no problem talking about it when I can't even discuss the people I've kissed, let alone had sex with…

That would be true, if I have had sex. But, I haven't, and I'm happy. I don't want to give up that to someone I don't care about. When it finally happens, it's going to be with someone I love…that's more that Lucius can probably say.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned to him, contemplating asking him about his first time, but then realized what horrible outcome it might have, and how insensitive it was. Although, he actually probably wouldn't mind that much. "Nothing important."

"I don't believe you,"

"Well, regardless, I'm not telling you anything."

"I'll get it out of you…believe me, I have my ways." He continued to lead the way to the Great Hall because I still had no idea where I was going. That left me to think about what he just said. There is no way that anything will happen between us. He is a complete bastard who is married (well, not yet), and ignores his son and basically ruins his family's life.

That is something that I don't need added to my 'to do' list because….

Because…

There is something important…

The horocrux!

Damn, Amelia, one day and you already forgot about it, but that's not going to happen anymore. Lucius Malfoy, you can try all you want, but you are not going to distract me anymore. I have not time traveled through time just to be used by Lucius Malfoy.

"At least your thoughts have turned pleasant."

I was shocked, "What do you mean?" Can he read my mind? Does he know I'm from the future?

"Your eyes brightened. Before they were dark and narrowed, so something definitely brightened your mood."

Interesting that he noticed that…especially since I was happy when I decided I wasn't going to let him…do whatever he wants to do. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.

We finally reached a huge set of doors that reached the ceiling. This is it! Walking through those doors was like a dream. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the castle and just how I imagined it!

Lucius gently tugged my sleeve. "Let's sit over there."

Once again, confusion washed over me. "Don't I have to sit with my house?"

"I thought you agreed that we were having breakfast?" He huffed. 

"Well, yeah, but don't we have to sit with our houses?"

"Like assigned seating?"

I nodded.

He rolled his eyes, and I felt my jaw clench. He would make me feel like an idiot. I thought it was an innocent and completely justified question! "You can if you would like, but you don't have to. And you will not because you told me that we were eating together."

It was interesting because he wasn't yelling; he was whispering with such intensity that I felt all my muscles tense up. I wanted to back away. Nobody else noticed this either. That must be how he treated everyone. Poor Draco, he probably had to go through that all the time while growing up.

Lucius seemed to have realized what impression that made, and instantly softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I didn't know how to respond because I still felt off balanced. He was now looking at me with such concern, but I couldn't forget the hardness that was in his eyes just a few moments ago. This is his future self coming out when he is seventeen! How can I trust him?

"Amelia?" His eyes were searching hers, and she could actually see the yearning to be forgiven

What am I talking about? How can he trust me? I guess if we are both lying to each other, what harm can be done? Besides, I'm not going to see him after this year at all. And I'm not going to let him distract me after this anyway. We won't be conversing that much.

"It's fine. You just scared me a little," I tried to say jokingly.

It seemed I was convincing enough because he relaxed, "I promise never to do that again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He gave me a questioning look, and I felt the need to give an explanation…except, I didn't know what to say…How could I tell him that he would do that to people all the time in the future and not give a damn about it.

I didn't. I told him this: "My father tells me that every time I say 'I promise'."

"Your father is a smart man,"

If he only knew. Of course Dumbledore made me promise with the unbreakable vow never to tell anyone that I was from the future, for obvious reasons. To think of how much chaos I could cause made me shudder.

We ended up sitting in the far corner, away from the doors. I watched him as he filled up his plate wondering about the future. Am I cursing the wizarding world because I didn't tell Lucius to watch his actions? What if I told him he's a jerk and needs to change? Would that alter all that's yet to come? I'm starting to think that this was a terrible idea…why am I feeling like I can change everything? And more, what if it negatively affects the future? It would be all of my fault.

I sighed as I started to nibble at my food. One year, one day at a time. That's all I need to remember. It's all to help the future, and I can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts :)


	5. First Day

After a breakfast with stilted conversations, I was ready to start my first day. My first day at HOGWARTS! I looked at my schedule. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination and Muggle Studies to end the day. Ha, that last class should be interesting.

I stood up and started glancing around, I needed to find a fellow Hufflepuff.

"Who are you looking for?" Lucius asked.

"Someone to follow to class."

Lucius sighed impatiently. "What class do you have?"

"I dunno."

"What?" He looked me incredulously. 

"I don't know."

"Where is your schedule?"

"In the common room."

He stared at me, and started to laugh. "Too bad I saw you look at it earlier." I rolled my eyes at him with a small smile on my face. He returned my smile, "Observant, remember?"

A tiny chuckle escaped my lips, "Ahh, yes. Something I have to remember."

"I would help you, but since you apparently have no information for me, let's find you someone to walk with."

"Ohh! There is one, I recognize him." I pointed off the opposite side.

Lucius found the person I was looking at, "Umm…let's find you someone else."

"Haha, oh come on." I walked over to him, and was momentarily stunned. He was cute from the distance, but insanely hot up close. "Hi." I interjected, "My name is Amelia. This is going to sound incredibly foolish, but I don't know exactly how to get to our first class. I was wondering if I could walk with you?"

I extended my hand, and to my relief he took it. "My name is Amos, and of course, I would love to show you around." He held out the crook of his elbow and I gladly accepted it. What a gentleman! While heading towards the door, I remembered Lucius. I turned around to find him, to say bye.

Now, I wouldn't call myself observant, but when I said bye to him, I noticed that glint of utmost loathing. I saw his future self, and in that instant, it vanished. "Good-bye, Amelia, have a good day."

That was strange. He must control his anger very well.

My attention was brought back to my escort when he pulled me towards the stairs. "So Amelia, where are you from?"

"I'm from America."

"And yesterday was your first day here?"

I nodded, "I'm probably going to be behind in classes." My worst fear was that people were going to figure out what I really was. Just a useless muggle. Who knows what people would do if they found out.

"I'm sure you will be fine!" He reassured me, "How could I let the cute new girl who was wandering the corridors like a lost puppy not succeed in class."

I laughed. He would compare me to a lost puppy. "Yeah, I have to say that was exactly how I was feeling." I looked over at him, and found him staring at me. It was a little unsettling, and I started to feel self-conscious. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

The smile on his face grew wider, "No, it's just that it's not every day that I meet someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Alright," That was weird. This guy is weird…but insanely handsome. What did he say his name was? Oh, yeah, Amos. Wait, I know that name! This is Cedric's father! He is probably this generation's Cedric…except he doesn't die. Oh shit. How am I going to hang out with him if I keep thinking of his future dead son? I guess, I'm hanging out with a future death eater and that's no problem. I can handle this. Besides it might not even happen, can I change that too.

We eventually made it to the classroom and I took a seat in the back of the class. I sat there dumbfounded for most of the class, trying majorly to play catch up. Luckily, my wand could do most of what Flitwick called a "charming review", but I felt like I was listening to gibberish the whole class. By the end of it, I was exhausted, and I still had 3 more to go! To my dismay, Defense Against the Dark Arts was just the same way. At least I felt like I knew what was being discussed, thankfully this is in the Harry Potter series more. I still felt drained at the end. At least I was able to follow Amos and Jude to my classes.

A quick lunch helped me regain my energy. After 5 minutes of divination, I decided that I was just going to make up  _everything_ , just like Harry and Ron. I could not read anything on Jude, so that's what I did for the next 10 minutes. I hope she enjoyed her better than reality future. I was so happy when I made it to Muggle Studies, this class should be a piece of cake compared to the rest.

However, as I was leaving that class, I wished I could eat my words. That class would be the hardest. Wizards apparently have  _no idea_ about Muggles. Or at least they are focusing on things that are not prevalent within the society. I feel like I am going to have to relearn my reality. 

Aftering losing my classmates, I followed students towards the Great Hall for dinner. I would have liked to drop off my bag in the Common Room, but I didn't trust myself to find it on my own. I slouched in a seat, away from other people, and reflected on my day. 

This is going to take a lot of effort. Glancing at my stack of books, I sighed. It's going to be hard to look for the horocrux with all of this homework to do. I guess when I thought about what it would be like to go to Hogwarts; I always thought it was going to be fun. I seemed to forget that Hogwarts was still a school, and I have no prior knowledge of anything. 

The wand was amazing, it seriously saved my Hogwarts experience. When I read the Harry Potter books, I would get excited every time a new spell was given; shoot I was a HP trivia fiend. But of course, none of that helps now. I would probably be even worse if I didn't have this knowledge in the first place. 

"You are exceptionally quiet today." I jumped and looked next to me. Lucius was staring at me intently. When did he even sit next to me?

I must be really out of it if I didn't even hear him. "What if I'm always quiet?"

"What?"

"How do you know?"

He still looked puzzled.

"We've only known each other about a day. How do you know if I'm talkative."

"Now, is a good example," he joked, "and yesterday, you ran your mouth most of the time. So naturally, that's what I concluded."

He's more observant than I thought. And that's what I told him, "You're more observant than I thought."

"I'm glad you noticed."

That comment caught me off guard. "Is that an important quality about you?"

He laughed, "What do you mean?"

"You know, those questions like 'how would you describe me in 10 words,' I should say observant."

He continued to laughed, "I guess so." He suddenly got serious, "I pride myself in knowing what's going on around me." He held my gaze with an intense stare. I was beginning to feel uneasy, however, I couldn't look away. Eventually he went back to his food, and I found myself still looking at him. 

"You didn't eat anything. And you're quiet again."

A smile crept on my face. "You can stop letting me know when I'm quiet. I can assure you that I am perfectly aware of when I'm not talking."

"Which…"

"Which doesn't happen often, I know." I finished for him. People were starting to leave around us, and sure enough, Lucius followed suit. I stood up as well. Right now, I think I just need to lie down. "All right. Can you please tell me how to get to my common room?"

He gave me a look as if betting me to ask him something else. Although, I have no idea what he wanted me to say.

"Please?" I begged.

"Follow me." I swear that's the only order he gives, and yet, I followed him because I really wanted to take a nap. I followed him in silence until I didn't recognize the hallways around us.

"Wait, where are we going?" He didn't answer me. We were heading down to the basement, and I remembered that the Slytherin Common Room is down here. I didn't want to go there so I stopped following him. I turned around and walked the other way. About a minute after I separated from him. I heard someone running from around the corner, and sure enough, Lucius showed.

"What are you doing? Do you really want to get lost?"

"I don't want to go to your common room!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Well, I want to sleep."

"You are not going back to you room until I talk to you."

"I am not going to your common room!"

"Fine. Then we'll go somewhere neutral." He started walking away, and I didn't want to be left alone. And also, a small part of me wanted to know what he wanted to say.

"Where are we going?"

"To the fifth floor."


	6. Friends?

We slowly approached the Room of Requirement. The door was ready for us. To my relief, when we entered, the room was not the bed covered in petals. Instead it looked like a study. There were two big comfy chairs and a huge couch. There was a fire place in the corner of the room, and the rest of the walls were covered in books.

"This is different," Lucius observed.

"I like it." I stated. "I would love to have a study with books lining the walls."

"I'll remember that." He said with a wink. He sat down on the couch, leaving enough room for me to join him, and it was awfully tempting. However, I took the safe route and sat in the chair across from him.

"What do you need to tell me?" I could already feel my eyelids dropping. Am I even going to be able to stay awake for this conversation?

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, he gave me an assessing look. "I don't know exactly how to tell you…but watch out for Amos."

"What?"

"Watch him."

"Why?"

Lucius sighed, "Listen, Amelia, he is not a good guy."

"He's in Hufflepuff." I mean seriously, he's a Hufflepuff. That should explain everything. 

"Amelia, listen to me. He has...done things to girls that many people would not approve of."

Where is this coming from? Is he making this up? "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was told to take care of you." He said evenly.

"I don't believe you.  I mean, this is Cedric's..." I trailed off quietly, reddening due to my mistake. 

"Who's Cedric?"

"Isn't..uh, isn't that his friends name? The one from Ravenclaw?"

Lucius quickly said no, curiosity was still etched on his face.

Well, I need to just move this conversation along. "Well, I just have trouble believing that" Cedric was the epitome of a gentleman, and the only way he could turn out like that is if he has a good role model…right?

"I saw the way he was looking at you…you must have noticed too."

I sighed. "This doesn't make sense, if he is so horrible than why do Martha and Tyler and all of them hang out with him?"

"Well, his roommates don't care, and everyone else doesn't know. Amelia, I'm not kidding."

I stared at him blankly. "Alright"

"You don't believe me."

"It's…I just…I can't picture that." I can't.

"You don't know him." He stated.

"I don't know you either." I replied.

He stopped, "Fine. Then go sleep, so sorry I tried to help you."

"Lucius," I don't know exactly what I was going to say, but it didn't matter because I was not going to speaking. Lucius had shot me that shut me up. "What? I'm not allowed to say my opinion on the matter? You're seriously giving me attitude now?"

"If we don't know each other, then why do you care?"

"Fine,  _Malfoy_. I'll get out of your hair." I always was a fan of his hair…but that is neither here nor there. I get up to leave half-expecting him to stop me. When he doesn't, I just walk out the door. I don't need him. He was useful; he introduced me to the room of requirement and that is all that I needed.

I left the room and ran smack into someone. I started apologizing, and then realized who it was. Amos. "Uhh, hi." What was he doing here?"

"Hey…what are you doing up here?"

"Well, I," but at that moment, Lucius decided to leave. He probably thought that I had enough time to get out of his sight...except here I was with the person he was warning me of.

"Diggory,"

"Malfoy," They nodded toward each other, and then he strode by without evening acknowledging that I was there. Jerk. As soon as he was out of sight, Amos grabbed me and whispered, "You were up here with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he do something to you?"

"No. We were just talking."

"Seriously? Because I don't trust him."

Oh my gosh. Really? At this point, I'm just done. What is it with these boys? "Yes. We were just talking. Nothing happened. Actually, we got in a fight so we aren't talking."

"That's probably for the best. He's a jerk."

I wanted to scream 'I know!' But I didn't. I know who he becomes and what he stands for, and even though there is not much information on Amos, I still thought he was a decent guy. But now, I have a jerk who I think is nice telling me to watch out for this nice guy that he thinks is a jerk. It's all very confusing, and I don't have time to think about it.

Amos put his arm around me, and pulled me back towards the room of requirement. "Do you want to hang out?"

I shrugged out of his grip. Has he heard about personal space? We just met. "No, I just want to take a nap." He looked really sad after I said that, I started to feel bad, "But we can hang out later." His face lit up, and I immediately felt better…how could Lucius think he was bad? I guess he _does_ know him better than I do…but what can happen in a year? With Amos's help, I finally made it back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. That _has_ to be my first priority. Learn how to make it back to the common room.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I don't know how Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to sneak around the castle on top of all of their homework they received. I finally caught up with my work about a month after I arrived, and classes were starting to become tolerable.  Tonight, I would explore the castle once again. This time it would be better because I have finally figured out my way around the castle.

Now that classes were going better, I was having the time of my life, except…I haven't spoken to Lucius since that day in the Room of Requirement. He was avoiding me, I could tell, but there was nothing that I could do about it. And, in all honesty, there was no reason for me to want to change that. There _should_ be no reason for me to want to change that. I only knew him for two days, just two days! However, it feels like I knew him much better than that. As dumb as this sounds, it feels like I lost one of my friends. But how can that be? I didn't even like him!

But, I have to push it out. Tonight. Focus on tonight. I think I'm going to go back to the Room of Requirement. I just have to make sure that I ask for the 'junk' room. Hmm…I should probably check what Harry asks for before I go.

I went to my luggage that was stashed under my bed. All of them we empty except the one pushed all the way in the back that housed my Harry Potter books. I quickly pulled out the book I needed and quickly read the section. Eh, this probably isn't entirely accurate, but it doesn't hurt either. I'm confident that I'll be able to get in, but I still have a few hours until all the Hufflepuffs are asleep which lucky for me, is extremely early.

I went to the common room, where Jude and Martha were doing homework. Ever since Jude approached me, I have always be ready for Martha to say something about Lucius, but she never has. I really don't think she cares about Lucius anymore. Jude, on the other hand, has been exceptionally happy. I don't know why, we don't talk much.

Around ten-thirty, people started getting ready for bed. By eleven-fifteen, the common room was completely empty. I took it as my time to leave. I couldn't stay out too late because I needed to get some sleep. With this in mind, I leave the common room, and unfortunately, as I step past the portrait, I run into someone.

"What the hell?" I muttered. My eyes focused in the dark, and I recognized the long blonde hair immediately. "Lucius?" I asked in disbelief. Why would he be here? I must be imagining this.

"Amelia."

"What are you doing here?"

"For the past week I've been waiting out here in hopes that you will come out during the night. I need to talk to you."

"About what? Another warning?"

"No." He said impatiently. He paused looking like he was going to throw-up.

"What?"

"Calm down." He snapped, "It's not that easy for me to say this." He paused once again, and this time, I had the decency to keep my mouth shut. "Amelia, I'm sorry."

Whoa. A Malfoy apologizing.

"I shouldn't have interfered with your friends, and I, uh, I actually feel bad about it."

I was standing there in shock. "You're apologizing to me? Does this happen often?"

"Don't count on hearing another one."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Lucius Malfoy just apologized to me…in the books he only apologized to the Dark Lord…for a good reason.

"Where were you going?"

"Uhh," I still can't tell him, "just the room of requirement. Everyone's asleep and I need something to do."

"May I come with you?"

"Sure," and we headed up to the fifth floor. We opened the door that had just appeared and found the same study-like room.

"Let's sit on the couch," Lucius said as he pushed me towards it.

"Umm…I don't think that's gonna happen."

"You should just be happy that it's this and not the bed." He said with a smile. Well, it's good to know that he still has that Malfoy confidence. He sat down and gestured for me to take the seat next to him, and I couldn't resist. We talked the whole night, he mostly asked about my past. I told him the truth as much as I could. I didn't like lying to him, but, as I reminded myself, after this year, I'll never see him again.

I tried to ask him questions about his past, but he would always deflect them back to me. Maybe he's not comfortable opening up to people. Which I understand completely.

I was having a heart to heart with Lucius Malfoy. I didn't see this one coming. It was nice, and it was comfortable. That's the best way that I could describe it. It was like I was talking to my best friend from home. It was unusual and yet, I think I knew it was going to be like this. We talked all night until we eventually fell asleep on that plushy, soft couch.


	7. Morning After

Waking in the morning and feeling secure by the embracing arms around me was surreal. It felt so right, and yet, I felt like something was wrong. Meh, I'll think about it later, and I started to fall asleep, when I suddenly realized. Lucius. I was lying next to Lucius. I felt the rising of his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he was still asleep. All I needed to do was to sneak away and hopefully avoid an awkward moment.

I slithered out of his arm and I awkwardly stood up. I quietly walked towards the door. Geez, talk about the walk of shame. This is going to be horrible. I made it to the door, and I should have left. I should have just walked out and back to the common room, but I didn't. Something was telling me to look back, and that's what I did. I turned and saw him, lying their on the couch, his mouth slightly open, hair sprawled out around him. He looked peaceful. It was the first time that I could not see the man he would become. I was almost certain of that fact. Don't ask me why, but I couldn't stop watching him. Gosh, I'm becoming such a creeper. I just couldn't take my eyes away from him, he was beautiful.

At that moment, a loud ruckus was made from the hallway. Yelling and laughing told me Peeves was heading this way. If he saw me in yesterday's clothes, the whole school would know by breakfast. I went back into the room of requirement and quickly shut the door.

I was surprised when I heard a voice from behind me, "You weren't trying to leave were you?" His voice was firm, but the look in his eyes told me he was joking.

"You know, I wanted to avoid this whole 'morning after' talk,"

"Huh, I wasn't aware that we did anything last night. Did you take it upon yourself to continue after I fell asleep?"

"Lucius!" I laughed.

"Oh, that would be hot!"

"That's disgusting!"

He laughed; a sound that continued to entrance me. "Give me a few more weeks; I'll have you saying the opposite."

I rolled my eyes; he would make a comment like that. "I wouldn't bet on that." I was still at the door, all the time Lucius was staring at me with his intense eyes. I cautiously opened the door, seeing if Peeves was still there.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if anybody is there?"

"Why?"

"Well, I have to get ready."

"Get ready here."

"Nothing of mine is here."

He stared at me, with an unbelievable look on his face. "Room of Requirement." He simply stated.

Oh yeah. Now I feel like an idiot.

"All you have to do is…"

"Think of what I want," I finished for him.

"You were pretty lost a few minutes ago." I walked back over to him and playfully pushed him.

"Shut up. I'm not exactly at my best in the morning." As I said that, a set of robes appeared next to a newly formed door. I walked into it and found a small bathroom equipped with a shower, toilet, mirror and everything else. I couldn't help but laugh at the blue toothbrush and the pink one. I feel like we just moved into together. While I was in there, I decided to brush my teeth. I noticed that Lucius was being unusually quiet. When I emerged from the bathroom, I asked him just that. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that."

"Usually, you would be correcting me on some matter or another." I walked behind the couch, observing him in a hopefully discreet manner.

He smirked, most likely agreeing with me. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I was standing behind the couch and he suddenly stood up and strolled toward me. He had this look in his eye that had me frozen still. I felt the electricity flowing between us even when he was many feet away. Every step he made, I became more flustered, still lost in his gorgeous eyes. He came face to face with me and stopped, he never broke eye contact with me. "We don't have to leave." His hand trailed up my arm. He broke eye contact, only to look at my lips. His hand kept rising, brushing my neck and continuing to my lips. I had to force myself to breathe when he started to inch his head forward, still gazing at my lips with all the attention he possessed.

I started to tilt my head towards him, letting myself go. And that's when I realized.

I can't let this happen.

I maneuvered my body out of his reach. "Hey, you still got a few more weeks before that happens.

He smirked, "I know. I just wanted to see how far you would let me go."

"Ugh. You disgust me." But of course, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Like I said, just a test."

After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. How that happened, I don't know, I mean, he just tried to seduce me, but I didn't feel weird at all. We proceeded to get ready for school. I decided against taking a shower, somehow being around Lucius in just a towel set off a warning bell in my head. I'll take one after my classes.

He jumped in the shower, and I decided to change while he was in there. I quickly put on my uniform and fixed my hair. I was ready to go, and I paused, wondering, if I should wait for him. At that moment, I heard the shower stop. Of course. The door quickly opened and he sauntered out…in nothing but a towel.

Why am I not surprised.

"You just don't give up."

The trademark smirk appeared on his face…I wish I could say I was sick of it.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I casually asked.

"No, you can go…Unless you want to watch me change." 

I laughed, I couldn't take it. "Bye, Lucius." I started to walk out the door.

"I'll see you later Amelia." He said as the door closed.

I continued down the hallway with a big smile on my face, we will definitely see each other later.

I continued to the Great Hall for breakfast, completely lost in my thoughts, thinking about what just happened with Lucius. Should I be concerned about what he tried to do? The thing that worries me is that if it happens again feel like I would not stop him? Ugh, this is ridiculous, he is just playing me. He's just trying to see how far I will let him go. There's no way that he would actually want to be with me..I'm not worth it.

Anyway, I know what to do. I'll just read  _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_  tonight. Lucius is such a dick in that book, I'm sure it will set the record straight for me. With a plan set in motion, I did feel a little bit better. I was so involved in my own thoughts that I did not see Amos Diggory in front of me. I must have walked right by him because as soon as I passed him, he grabbed me by the crook of my arm and swung me around.

I was shocked to say the least. I was facing him and could see the confusion in his eyes which must have mirrored my own.

"Hi, Amelia." He said in a very cordial tone.

"Hi…Amos." Why was he acting so strange?

"Where were you last night?" And this is his business how?

"I, uh, wanted somewhere quiet to study so I went to the Room of Requirement and I fell asleep there." That's not too big a lie. I mean, part of it is true, the latter part, of course.

"Really?" He didn't even give me time to answer, "And there wasn't anybody else with you?"

If he already knew, why was he putting me through this!? "Yes, Amos. Lucius was there." I said in a bored voice. This was getting real old real fast.

His hand was still grasping my arm, and he proceeded to clench in tighter. "What did I tell you about him? He is bad news!"

"He seems perfectly fine when he's with me!"

"No! You don't want to get involved with him."

"Listen. I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself!" Oh my gosh. Tell me I did not just do that. Here I am fighting with Amos Diggory and I say a bloody Harry Potter quote...from Draco no less. It's official. I have no life. And now, I just want to die laughing.

But the look on Amos's face was enough to silence me for good.

"Amelia." He shoved me against the wall. "Stay away from him. He will use you." His hands slid up the side of my body. I was paralyzed, frozen with no idea what to do. He pushed his body up against mine, and whispered in my ear, "Consider this a warning." He pulled away and stared me straight in the eye. The look filled me with dread, and with one final superior glance he stormed off into the Great Hall.

I need to get out of here. My feet were already moving before I had time to think where to go. I couldn't go to the common room because I didn't want to see him or any of his friends. Damn. Who would have thought that Lucius was right?

Lucius.

That was it. Hopefully he was still in the room of requirement! I changed my route to get to the 5th floor, praying that he would be there. When I arrived, the door was already showing, and a sigh of relief escaped me. I ran towards it pushing it open, but it was different.

He wasn't there, he already left. No longer did the bookshelves align the walls, nor were there the comfy chairs and couches. It was all gone, replaced with something I didn't understand. There was a small bed in the corner of the room and nothing else except a mirror in the center of the room. Is this the mirror of Erised?

I looked at it closer and saw that the sentence above the mirror was not the same as in the book. It was confusing, and yet, I had to know what it showed. I stepped right in front of it waiting for something to happen, and nothing did. Maybe it was just a normal mirror? It could be. Everything in the world doesn't have to have a special power. But for some reason, I can't look away.

I stood there just looking at myself, when I finally had the control to look away, and that's what I realized. It showed me, as I really am: alone. The truth hit me hard, and I watched the expression on my face change. It became more depressed as I accepted the fact. Now knowing what I was supposed to see, images of people behind me started to appear. Almost like flashbacks of my life.

First my parents appeared. I remembered that day, I was in 4th grade and we had a concert for Christmas. Everybody's parents were invited and my parents were the only ones who didn't show. When they picked me up, I was crying, asking them why they didn't come. Now that I'm thinking about it, they never really gave me an answer. That's when I learned not to trust my parents. Next it showed some of my friends from freshman year of high school. I looked away, not even wanting to relive those memories. It's always hard when a friend stabs you in the back, but it's even worse when all of them gang up and stab you in the back. That's when I realized that I couldn't trust my friends. What a wonderful life I have. Then Lucius and Amos appeared. Amos attacked me, and Lucius just stood there watching.

I choked back a sob. So this shows the future then? I tore my gaze away from the mirror and stepped back. I did not want to know anymore. It probably would end up with me dead and having my cats eat me. Not that I like cats, but if I'm going to be a lonely old woman, I'll probably be getting some cats.

I felt my eyes start to water and I tried to control them. Make myself think positively. You can do it. I'm not going to end up alone and unhappy. It won't happen. It won't…I can't convince myself of that. And with that thought, all the tears that I was holding back decided to fall. My cries echoed off this empty room, and I jumped to the little bed in the corner.

It was hard and uncomfortable, and I dealt with it. I guess I'm going to get used to disappointment. I fear being alone which is funny because I have been alone my whole life. My tears did not stop and I curled up into the blankets wishing for sleep. I was here in my fantasy world, and it was becoming so much worse than reality. I wanted to go home. Even though I wasn't happy, at least I could be in my own comfortable home.

Please, please…just let me go to sleep.


	8. Saving Me

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I was soon awakened by a banging on the door. I tried to ignore it, I still had an icky feeling from before, a feeling that I wanted to forget and ignore. The banging did not stop and soon it was followed by someone yelling my name.

I wish I didn't know who was calling me, and I wish I could be back asleep, but this was not a possibility.

"Amelia! Are you in there?" His voice was loud, and filled with…worry? No, Lucius Malfoy doesn't show any non-sexual emotion, it's just me trying to fool myself that someone cares. I pushed my face farther into the pillow and willed him to stop.

But, of course, I'm not that lucky.

"If you're in there, please open this door."

I didn't respond.

"You have to be in there! I've checked every other place!"

Probably not the secret passage ways…I should have left through one of those. Oh, there is one through this room...I looked around, and yet I found no picture to walk through.

"Amelia!" Bang, bang, bang. I swear Lucius knows how to be annoying.

My patience was running thin. "Go away." I tried to say it loud, but it came out as more of a whimper. He must have heard that in my voice as well because the knockings doubled and his voice magnified.

"Amelia Martin. Open this door at once." What am I? His effing child? He does not have any right to speak to me that way.

He spoke again, this time not so forceful. "Amelia, please open the door."

I sighed, and grudgingly pushed myself off of the bed. I stalked over to the door and threw it open. He looked slightly shocked, as if he expected that I wouldn't have opened the door. "Listen, I'm not in the best of moods, and I don't want to talk to anyone." Especially someone who would just let me get beaten, I added in my head. No point in fighting over this. "Anyway, I might as well get used to being alone just as in my, oh so glamorous, future." And I slammed the door in his face.

Or I would have, if his foot didn't stop it.

Ignoring the fact that he was in the room, I just went back to the same position that I was in before. I couldn't help but notice that Lucius was quiet. Maybe he found the mirror, maybe he was watching himself torture innocent people. Then he can feel like a schmuck and leave me alone. A few more minutes went by, still with the same silence.

"Amelia," he said gently, "what did you see?" I closed my eyes tight. I did not want to have this conversation. "It may be unsettling to see," he paused and sat next to me on the bed. He started to rub my back, and I almost felt comforted…almost being the key word. "Just remember, that you can make it not happen."

With that comment, I shot up and backed away from him. "What's that supposed to mean? It's my fate."

His eyes darted at me with confusion. "What are you talking about? The mirror?"

I nodded, anger fueling inside me. 

"What do you think this mirror shows?"

I looked at him with a pissed expression. "The future."

"No, no, no." He said reassuringly. He looked relived when he spoke, "this mirror does not show the future. It shows your worst fear and how it affects your life."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear, it used to be on the third corridor, but it depressed everyone, so Headmaster Dippet had it removed. I promise I'm not lying to you."

I thought back to the images I saw, most of the happened, and most of them are true. My worst fear is to end up alone, and I just feel that that's how my future will be. "What a comforting thought." I muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"I just…I just feel like it's going to happen."

"No." He said firmly. "What ever you saw, I guarantee it can be changed! That's what I meant by you can chose whether it happens. Whatever you saw, I'm sure you know how to make it the opposite. If you work on it, I'm sure by the time you're ninety," he paused and stared at me, "please tell me you didn't watch it that far."

I couldn't help the small smile that was appearing on my face, "Don't worry, I didn't." Lucius was watching me with a thoughtful expression and I quickly avoided his gaze. So, it might not happen. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel slightly better, but I still felt lousy. But, Lucius was right. I don't have to end up alone. There is nothing more I can do about my parents, but I can find friends who will support me through everything, and I will find a man who will never leave me. I don't have to die with a million cats surrounding me.

I slumped back down onto the bed, feeling slightly better about my future.

"Amelia," I rolled on my back to look at him, "What did you see in the mirror?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because whatever it was, it hit you hard. And having a friend to talk about it, will make it slightly better."

Friend, I thought dreamily. Lucius thought of me as a friend, and for the first time since I have met him, I didn't think about his future. He might do those things then, but he doesn't do them now. "I don't want to be alone." I murmured.

"You fear being alone?"

"Yeah, living alone, dying alone…forever alone."

"Listen, you are an amazing girl, and I'm sure that –"

I cut him of with a laugh, "Thanks but I don't need a pep talk. I'll get over this mess soon enough."

"And 'over it' means?"

"As in pushing it in the back of my head so I don't think about it."

"Amelia."

"Lucius." I mocked. He rolled his eyes at my horrible impression, "but don't worry, I promise that if I ever feel lonely, I'll tell you."

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Good." We sat there for a few more minutes, his hand still in mine, when I remembered that he looked into the mirror as well.

"What did you see?"

His piercing eyes locked with mine and a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sorry my dear, but you don't know me  _that_  well for you to understand." I know him better than he thinks.

"But that's not fair!" I said outraged.

He was laughing at me now, "I promise I'll tell you soon, and I promise to keep my promise."

"You better," I said. It was surprising how much he affected my mood. "Why did you go looking for me?"

"Well, you weren't at lunch and I just thought you were doing some that homework. But when you didn't show up for dinner, I went and asked Martha where you were and she said she hadn't seen you all day. So, I started looking for you, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Thanks." It was touching, it really was.

"So how did you end up back here?"

I groaned because my conversation with Amos appeared in my consciousness once again. "I ran into Amos on the way to breakfast." I saw Lucius tense as soon as I mentioned his name, and he had daggers in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He found out that I spent the night with you and got really angry…" I trailed off. He didn't need to know what happened after that. He was already pissed enough.

"What else happened?" When he noticed that I wasn't going to say anything, he pressed on. "Amelia. Tell me what happened."

"He just…threatened me."

"How?" He asked in a dead voice.

"Let's just say in ways that I'm not so comfortable with." Gosh, I can't even say the word sex in his presence.

Lucius was looking at me with a blank expression, it started to scare me. This is even worse than if he was angry, at least then I would know what he is feeling. He suddenly let go of my hand and stormed towards the door.

"Lucius!" I yelled. He didn't respond. "Lucius stop!" I ran towards the door and maneuvered myself in between him and the door. "Please." I begged him.

"Move." I stood my ground. "Don't you want me to go kick his ass for you?" He asked outraged.

"As much as I would love it, he didn't  _really_  do anything, and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He stared at me in disbelief and then mumbled, "Bloody Hufflepuff."

I decided to ignore that comment. I'm proud to be a Hufflepuff. "Can't you just stay here? Stay here and keep me company?" He met my pleading eyes and eventually gave him. He slipped his arm around me, and started pushing me outside. "Lucius." I warned. He was not going to fight Amos tonight.

"Don't worry. I'm staying, but I'm going to the change the room so it doesn't have that awful mirror in it. Is that alright?"

Feeling foolish for suspecting him, I gave a murmured "yes." We stepped momentarily out of the room and the door vanished, and then reappeared. I opened it, and rolled my eyes when I saw the room. "You just never give up do you?" It was the same room that he had shown me, my first time here. The huge bed covered in petals.

"Relax. This is comforting to me, and it should be to you. You're a girl for crying out loud; don't you eat this stuff up?"

"You are insane."

"Better insane than a jerk."

I nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do?"

He gestured me to sit down with a glint in his eyes. "Oh, I have a few ideas."


	9. Spit

I rolled my eyes, why I was surprised, I have no idea. "How about you keep all that to yourself for tonight, all right?"

He playfully grabbed his chest. "Oh, Amelia, so harsh! What did I ever do to deserve this from you?"

"I can think of a few things…"

I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on it. It was extremely comfortable, I could see how girls would fall for this every time. He sat on the opposite side, leaning against the headrest for support. "So you really thought that mirror showed the future. That would be a depressing thought."

"Yeah," of course it would be, it shows your worst fear. "So you're not going to tell me what you saw?"

He sighed amusedly. "I saw myself with ten kids. It was torture!"

It took me a few seconds to register if he was telling the truth. Thankfully, he wasn't. "You had me nervous there for a second."

"What are you talking about? That would be a nightmare!"

"Having children? You aren't even the one giving birth! I would love to have a lot of kids…well a reasonable number."

"Nooo way. I'm having kids until I have a boy."

"You mean an heir?"

"Precisely." Poor Draco. That's all he was wanted for, an heir. It's a bit unfair, really.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Ha. That sounds funny. "What?" I guess the smile on my face got him a little paranoid. That, of course, made me laugh. "Seriously, what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't get your knickers in twist."

"What?" He sounded confused. I was really laughing now. The look on his face was pure outrage. It was just too much. Lucius is supposed to always been calm and quiet right? Well maybe not calm, but a suppressed rage. "Amelia. What is going on?"

I didn't answer him.

"I can't get to know you if you never tell me what you are thinking!"

That made me smile. "Believe me, it's nothing of importance."

"I'm sure you're mistaken. Anything you think of is definitely worth mentioning."

A blush crept along my face. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I couldn't stop it. As sad as that was, that was probably the nicest thing a man has ever said to me. His hand raised and I watched it as it came closer to my face. My eyes flickered to his face and when our eyes connected, something shot through his eyes. I don't know what, but whatever he realized made him stop.

"My apologies. I know, no _funny_ business." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "Lucius, what am I going to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing because I am exactly perfect as I am."

"Cocky as ever, I see."

"By now are you really surprised?" He hit me with a look, a look that says 'I know exactly what you want.' I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again. I broke eye contact right away, I could not handle that right now. "You're from America, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Soo…is there anything that you like to do there? That we could do here?" A few things popped into my head, but I didn't know, if I should mention them…I mean, they were all muggle things.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Seriously, Amelia? This is really annoying!"

"What?"

"You always assume that I will do this or that. You need to stop. Believe me, I'm going to be completely honest with you."

I took a deep breath. He was right. I was doing that. If he was asking to know the real me, then I guess I should get to know him too. I'll open my mind. "You're right. I'm sorry." I looked up at him and he had this amused look on his face. "Listen, if you are going to act like this every time I apologize, it won't happen often!"

He rearranged his expression to a more solemn look, but I could still see the amusement that lurked beneath. I laughed, I had too.

A stack of cards had appeared on the bedside table. Normal, muggle, playing cards. "Ok, then I'll teach you a game that I learned when I was young."

"From who?"

"My grandma."

"Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"No reason." I glared at him, and he returned it with a sweet almost poisoning smile.

I rolled my eyes while shuffling the cards. It's such a calming routine, I could shuffle cards forever. "Ok, the name of the game is Spit."

"Spit?"

"Yes, spit."

"What a second." He actually looked kind of freaked out. "Does this involve you spitting on me?"

"Yes." I said with all seriousness, "We see who can spit on each other the most, and whoever does is the winner!" I said with enthusiasm. The look on Lucius's face was priceless. It was pure disgust. If only I had a camera. He didn't say anything; it was that look that was plastered on his face which made me not say anything.

"Oh, relax, I'm just kidding." A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"You really had me worried there."

"Oh believe me, I could tell." I said with amusement.

"You will pay for that one." He said half-jokingly.

"Don't worry; nobody was here to see you have a moment of weakness." His features softened as though that comment hurt but became molded again within a few seconds.

"Maybe I'll let you get away with that this time. But, be warned, I do not forgive easily," he said with a smirk. There it was, whatever he had shown for that brief second was now covered with that mask. I wanted to ask him about it, but I had no right. We were friends, yes, but I don't think he trusts me yet. For good reason, because I am basically lying to him.

"Well, thanks for the warning."

"And you have had a rough day…" He trailed off, not meeting my eye. I felt this rush of embarrassment throughout me. Was I always going to feel this self-conscious about it? I feel terrible that he had to witness that. I don't like showing my weak emotions to people. Is Lucius going to think of me crying every time that he sees me?

"Hey, look at me." His hand found my face, and gently pushed it towards his. "Don't feel bad, about any of it." His hand travelled up my face, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I was drowning in his gaze, soaking up every last drop. "You are beautiful, and I mean all of you. Never feel bad about who you are…weaknesses and all." It was like he was reading my mind. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. We just stayed there looking at each other for what felt like ten minutes, when I'm sure it was only ten seconds.

Eventually, he took the cards from my hands and started shuffling them himself, "So are you going to teach me this game or what?" And the moment was gone. His smirk, once again, appeared on his face, all physical traces of the man, who had just told me I was beautiful was gone, and yet, he wasn't. There was something between us, something we both couldn't see, but it was a wonderful, comforting feeling.

A slow smile appeared on my lips. "Of course, but I should warn you now, I'm very competitive when it comes to this game. I don't lose easily."

"A challenge I see." He said mischievously. "I should warn you, I don't give up on challenges very easily."

"I look forward to your ill attempts to beat me."

"The only ill thing about it is when you are too 'sick' to play."

"Ha, hold on just a sec, don't you think you should learn how to play first?"

"That might come in handy when winning, so yes." The smile on Lucius's face struck a chord in me, and I couldn't tell you why, but all I wanted in that moment was to kiss him.

But, I didn't of course.

"Ok, pay attention though because I'm only gonna tell you once!"

"I feel like that's not fair."

"It's fair if my winning streak is on the line." I said with a sly smile. This banter with Lucius was amazingly fun.

He pondered it for a second and then agreed. "Hmm…I think I can make this even more interesting."

I was intrigued, "Oh, do tell."

"After I learn how to play the game, let's make a bet. If I win…you will spend the whole weekend with me in here." He said with a devilish smirk.

"And if I win?" I chose to ignore that comment, since the look he gave me was already sending shivers up my spine.

"Then you can choose what you want me to do?"

"This is after one game?"

"Yes."

"How about best of three?"

"Getting nervous are we? I thought you were the best, no questions asked."

Nope, I was not going to give into to this bait. I sat there quietly, waiting for him to agree.

"Alright, if you are too scared to just play one, we can play best of three."

"I'm not scared, Malfoy!" Where did that come from?

He didn't seem upset, on the contrary, he seemed positively delighted. "Alright, _Martin_ , then one game, whoever wins, gets to decide what to do this weekend."

I walked right into that one. And then I heard myself saying, "Fine." Well, this is going to be an interesting weekend.


	10. And the winner is?

"Excellent" he murmured, "so rule number 1 is?" He stared at me with a devilish look in his eye. His look was challenging with a hint of amusement and lust. Lust. Stop thinking like that. All we are doing is playing spit, and then this will be over…unless I lose and have to spend the weekend with him.

That actually might be fun.

He is the only person here that I actually feel a connection with. I mean, everyone from Hufflepuff is nice…with an exception of Amos, of course, but I haven't felt this comfortable with anyone else.

"Alright. Rule number 1." And I started to explain the rules to him. It was a fairly simple game, if you were used to playing cards. "The game starts with setting up like solitaire except with five spaces." After splitting the deck between us, I showed him, how they were supposed to be aligned. "Then the two players flipped over the first card from their leftover pile. Like so." I flipped over the card which happened to be a seven of spades, and his card was the 4 of diamonds. "Then, you play any card that is either above or below that number." I picked up my six of clubs and set it on the card. "And then, you could play your seven, and I would play my eight, and so on."

He nodded while absorbing the information. "How does it end?"

"Well, it takes a few rounds, sometimes more than a few. But whenever you play all the cards in front of you, then you will get the smaller pile. And we keep playing until someone has no cards whom is the winner!"

"Which will be me."

"You wish."

"I always love a good challenge," he drawled.

"Spare me. So how about we play a few rounds and then start the real game?"

He nodded in agreement. Without further ado, I dealt the cards and waited for the start of the game. He set the cards in perfect order, exactly matching mine. The tension in the room was absurd. It was like we were playing for life and death. 

"Ok. Is it really going to be like this? We can calm down." I didn't really know if I was talking more to him or myself.

That familiar smirk appeared on his lips, "I always take things with women seriously."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you."

"You are so good at talking smack."

"Talking smack? Really?"

"Oh shut up. Let's just play."

The first practice round was a little shaky; I could tell Lucius was having trouble with moving the cards. I would always beat him to the pile if we both had the same card. The next round was better, he started to flow better, and by the third round, if I didn't know, I would have believed he played all his life. This was not a good sign for me.

"You think you're ready?"

"I am confident in my abilities, yes. The real question is, are you ready?" He surveyed me with an unwavering gaze. His eyes locked with mine, and I felt as though I couldn't move, that I was frozen, all because of his eyes. Luckily, I blinked and that seemed to break whatever connection we had.

"You don't have to worry about me at all." I was confident, yes, but for some reason, when I looked into his eyes, a wave of doubt seeped through me. The room was thick with tension once again, and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. I can do this; I've played this game forever. I'll win no problem.

Focus Amelia, just focus.

The game started, just as the practice rounds did. Flying through the cards in front of me, I made the mistake of looking at his cards. He had fewer than I did! How did that happen? No, no, stay positive. No need to think about spending the weekend here with him.

Damn it! I wasn't supposed to think about that! Look at the cards. We are playing spit. Focus on spit. He ended up winning the first round. Not a word escaped his lips, just that tantalizing smirk. We proceeded to the next round. I won that round easily. We continued to win like this back and forth and forth and back. This was probably the longest game I have ever played. And finally, my downfall had commenced. I had lost two rounds in a row. He didn't have enough cards to have a pile in the center so if I didn't win this round, I would lose the game.

"Nervous yet?" I shot him a death glare as I set up my cards. I didn't need to answer that. We started playing this round, and I had a great start. I was flying through my cards, and when I looked over at his cards, I saw that I was ahead, but only by a little. I can do this. Just stay in the game. We were nearing the end of the round, and I was close to finishing, when all of a sudden I felt something hit my neck. The bastard threw a card at me. I saw him play his final cards while I was fuming at him.

"What was that for?" I asked outrageously.

"What was what for?”

I stared at him in disbelief, "You threw a card at me!”

He turned at me square on, "You never said it was against the rules."

I gasped, "You are horrible!"

He started laughing, at my offense, of course. "Come here."

"No." I sounded like a child as I walked into the corner of the room.

"Amelia," he said warningly, "Don't make me chase you."

"Why would it matter?"

"Well, it wouldn't matter for me, but I'm sure you don't want to know what happens when I finally get you." He said with a devilish smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged.

Instead of responding, he just jumped to his feet and ran straight for me. A mix of laughter and screaming escaped from my lips and I tried to run around him. That failed, of course, and to catch me, he actually tackled me onto the bed. I'm laughing so hard that I can't stop. I only faltered when I began to realize what position we were in.

I was on my back, and he was on top of me. His hands were around my waist, and I suddenly got very hot, like my insides were on fire. That feeling ran straight to my core, and I didn't mind it at all.

He took one of his hands away from my waist, and rubbed the mark on my neck. I frowned at the loss of his hand on my waist, and it surprised me as to how much I wanted it back. His hand lingered on my neck, his touch was soft and surprisingly gentle. My breathing became deeper as his hand started to trail downwards.

It seems he realized what he was doing, and he, literally, jumped off me. I stayed their lying on my back, unwilling to look at him. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Forgive me. That was not necessary." He took a deep breath as he walked towards the door. "Oh, and that whole thing about staying here for the weekend…I was only joking." He didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door. "I'll see you around Amelia."

I was still lying there on the bed, listening to the silence that surrounded me. I wanted him back. I wanted Lucius to come back. And as for the weekend, well, that's what I wanted to hear…right?


	11. What's Happening?

I don't know how long I laid there for, but a knock on the door brought me back to my senses. My stomach fluttered, maybe it was Lucius. I almost skipped to the door in my haste. However, when I finally opened the door I was a more than a bit disappointed. Professor Dippet walked through the door with a glint in his eye; it was almost like he knew who I expected at the door.

"Hello Miss Martin."

"Professor Dippet." I was still blushing.

"I ran into Mr. Malfoy, and he told me I could find you here." Oh no. Now I really don't want to know what he thinks of me. "I was just wondering what progress you have made." He still had that twinkle in his eye. I didn't know why, does he know something that I don't?

Oh no. The horcrux. Wait, he knew about that? Well, I guess I never knew what that note said. I haven't thought about that in a while. "Umm…I've been searching, but I haven't found anything yet. Or I guess I should say I'm looking for the object in the book."

"Are you sure you are doing your best?"

My cheeks reddened even more. "I, uh, I can search more."

"Well, if you need more assistance, I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy can give you a hand."

I gave him a look. What is he playing at? "Ok, I might ask him. But, I was going to check somewhere right now."

"Very well then. It was a pleasure."

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

That was weird. It seemed like he knew what had just happened. A shiver went through my body. I didn't like that. Somehow this business with Lucius was putting me on edge. I guess I never really had this type of relationship with any other guy before. 'This relationship' I say…what relationship? Nothing has happened, and nothing will happen. And the truth is that. I'm only going to be here for a year. What a stupid idea it would be to get in a relationship. I know how it would end...

What did Professor Dippet say? He said something like Lucius could help me. Yeah, because I'm sure that he would want to help me find something that I can't tell him anything about. Yeah. That would work.

An unpleasant sigh escaped my lips. I guess I better start looking in the 'unknowable' room again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that specific room. I felt warmth spread throughout my body and when I opened my eyes, that door once again reappeared.

I sauntered over to that door, not wanting to search. Before I could walk through that door, I heard a knock on the door. I paused, it had to be Lucius. No one else knew where I was, and I doubt Professor Dippet would be back. As I stared at the door, I couldn't make myself walk towards it. 

We are friends. We are. So why couldn't I walk over to that damn door and just open it?

I felt my body tense up, answering my question for me. I'm scared. I'm scared of those few feelings that were passed between us. Just thinking about it, made my face redden. Another knock interrupted the silence. Instead of opening it, I faced the smaller door. I'm doing the right thing. I am. I walked into that room full of forgotten objects and useless items. I inwardly groaned as I glanced at everything. This was going to take a while which is my fault since I haven't done anything in months. I have to make it count now.

After about three hours of searching, I was done. Completely done. At that moment, I just felt miserable. I didn't find the diadem or any of the other horcruxes. I'm pretty sure I just ended up going in circles, but I swear the objects would change places. And the worst thing is I kept thinking about Lucius. I should have answered the door. It was stupid not to! Besides, I'm probably making everything up in my head. Nothing is between us, and I just got ahead of myself. I mean, I'm sure there was _something_ , I know I felt at least that. But, now he is going to be mad at me, and I'm going to have to beg for forgiveness and it's going to suck. He deserves it though. He was nothing but nice to me, and I just shut him out.

I finally found the door. It was far away from me, but at least I had a direction to walk in. My thoughts continued to stray: I'm only going to be here for a year…a year. What does it really matter if I get involved with someone? I'll never see them again…no that's just cruel. Really cruel. I wouldn't be able to do that to someone. I finally make it to the door, and it takes me about 5 minutes to open the door because it was blocked by a bunch of crap. How it got there, I don't know.

I finally got out of the room and entered the Room of Requirement. I froze, when I realized that I was in complete darkness. Was somebody else there? I started to shuffle towards the door and ended up running into a table with a lamp. The lamp ended up crashing on the ground.

"Whose there?" Somebody mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Lucius made it clear how much he came here. I don't even want to think about how many other boys came here too.

"Amelia?" I froze.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. I had no idea who that was. I heard movement followed by a click which turned on the lights. Once my eyes adjusted the first thing I saw was long blonde hair. "Lucius."

We just stared at each other. "What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged.

Then there was silence. Right. "Ok, well I'm going to go to bed." Now that the light was on, I could clearly see the door. I headed straight for it.

"Wait." He suddenly said.

I turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

He was staring at me with such intensity that I almost wanted to take a step backward. "You don't want to get caught by Filch."

Yeah, like I care. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Amelia, just stay."

He looked so tired, and I didn't feel like arguing with him. Especially after all the thoughts that I just had about him, I wanted to stay. I shrugged implying my compliance. He seemed to relax when I agreed.

I don't really know what was going through his mind, but somehow he seemed different than the whole day. It's weird that just last night we settled our differences. It seems like forever ago that happened. I walked over to the bed, unsure of exactly what was going to happen.

"Thank you."

I paused. Something was extremely wrong. Lucius wouldn't thank me for staying. He wouldn't…just act this way. "Are you feeling ok?"

He started to walk towards her, "Never better."

Something was off, but I couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. I sigh escaped me, I've thought about this man way too much for one night. "So are you going to go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm not sleeping unless you are."

"Well, my dear," he said in a sinister tone, "I don't think you will be sleeping much tonight."

I immediately froze. What did he mean by that?

"You know exactly what I mean." He said as though he read my mind. "Believe me, I'll enjoy it."

I felt the overwhelming sensation to flee, but some part of me wanted to curse him and kick his ass. What the hell am I talking about? He would be able to kill me.

I started to creep backwards toward the door. It's almost as if I thought he wouldn't notice me moving. I hated that he was just watching me, just watching me walk towards the door as if he was going to let me go.

I quickly turned around and ran for the door, hopefully I would have enough time to get outside and yell for help. But before I could reach the handle, he pulled me by the hair and dragged me to the bed. Once he was there, he threw me onto it. Tears were starting to spring from my eyes. I felt defenseless, I couldn't do anything. He was looming over me with a sick look in his eyes. I started to sob, to beg, I even started to thrash my arms and legs, anything to get him to stop, to get him to let me go.

"Please stop! Lucius! Please." He grabbed my two hands and forced them above my head. He used his wand to tie my hands together by a rope. He then put down his wand and moved his hands toward my face, caressing it, although there was nothing gentle about it. Then his hands started to slide down my body. I started to scream louder, wishing that Filch or someone would be walking by. "Stop!" His hands hovered right over my breasts, and I didn't know which was worse for him to stay there or continue lower. He seemed to be enthralled with them as he touched them. A sob escaped my lips. I was tense under his touch, and all I wanted was for it to end.

From my crying, I didn't hear the door open, but the next thing I knew Lucius was pulled away from me, a look of shock shown on his face. The person who saved me was still in the shadows so I didn't know who it was. Whoever it was, they were angry. After throwing Lucius on the floor, he picked him back up and started to punch him in the face. I shamelessly watched. After what he did to me, I would gladly watch him get beaten up. After about the fifth punch, the person let Lucius slide to the floor, he was either terribly hurt or just simply unconscious.

I didn't even realize that I was still crying, I tried to stop I really did, but I just couldn't. The tears were flowing uncontrollably out of me, and there was nothing I could do about it. The person in the shadows came into the light. I stopped crying right away and stared at him, lost and confused.

"Lucius?" How was it that the person who saved me is the person who I wanted to be saved from?

I must be going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) :)


	12. Who was it?

"Amelia." He stated. He started to reach out towards me, but I shuffled back on the bed, until I was against the headboard. He stopped, and the look on my face must have worried him because he was equally as scared as I was. "Amelia. It's me."

I still was so shocked, I thought Lucius wasn't winning! I could have sworn that he was pulled back and then had the shit beaten out of him.

"That wasn't me, I swear!" His voice was pleading. He was genuinely worried.

I finally found my voice. "What do you mean? I talked to you, I saw you! How could you do that to me?" My voice filled the room.

"I promise you, it wasn't me!" The room instantly became lit, and I looked at my surroundings. On the floor, behind Lucius was a man lying on his stomach, his long, blonde hair spread out around him. I kept looking from Lucius to the man on the floor. How? What had happened?

"Listen, I would  _never_  hurt you like that. Believe me." His eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't look away. I wanted to be mad, but looking into his eyes, I couldn't. His eyes were so vulnerable, so exposed, that he had to be telling the truth.

He still was sensible enough to stay away from me because I still didn't want him to be close. "But…but if it wasn't you, then who was it."

His soft eyes suddenly turned hard. "Believe me, I can't wait to find out." He said it with such malice that I was almost scared for whoever the bastard was. "I'm pretty sure whoever it is used polyjuice potion, and since he is knocked out, we might as well wait to see who it is." He was staring at his twin with such hatred. I had to look away from his face. “Please let me help you.” He gestured to the ropes around my wrists. I curtly nodded, and Lucius cautiously approached, giving me time to tell him to stop if I wanted. With a little apprehension, he started to unbind the ropes. When he finally removed them, he brushed my wrists as if trying to remove the memory of them.

We both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and I didn't know what to say. I mean, he wasn't the one who hurt me…but he  _was_. Those eyes I saw, that voice I heard: it was his! He was comforting me, but I just couldn’t relax. I have to tell him, but how in the hell do I tell someone that I'm scared of him for something that he didn't really do.

I turned towards him, only to come face to face with him. I didn't even know that he was watching me. "Amelia, I understand if you want to spend time away from me… but at the same time, you have to accept it wasn't me…even if he looked like me. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

All I could do is nod. I'm glad he understands. I wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, that I would be able to blame whoever this bastard was, but I don't know if I could. I think I would always just picture his face…every time.

I think he sensed that too because his features grew somber. He turned away from me and let out a sigh. I hurt him. Damn. Agony burst throughout my body, I didn't want him to feel that way, and it was my entire fault. I could get through this, I could push past this. I was about to tell him, but the body on the floor started to moan. Whoever this person was, he was starting to wake.

Lucius immediately stood up.

The body started to shift and shake, and we both couldn't take our eyes off it. When it finally settled, the body groaned again, except this time, it definitely didn't sound like Lucius anymore. Lucius crept up towards the body, looming over him. He was waiting for the boy to show his face, but whoever it was, wasn't moving.

That's when Lucius lost it.

He grabbed this man by his collar and pulled him to his knees. I still couldn't see his face, but Lucius immediately recognized him. The look of hatred was plastered on his face. "Amelia." He whispered.

I've never heard a whisper sound so intense, it sent chills down my spine. I tried to answer, but nothing came.

"Amelia. Wait for me outside."

"B-but-"

His eyes found mine, enforcing his point, "wait for me outside."

There was no challenging him.

I quickly walked past him, slamming the door as I walked out. It became harder to breath, and the wall was the only thing I had for support. What is Lucius doing? Why did I let him…What am I talking about? That boy deserves whatever he gets. That thought still wasn't comforting, and water started to fill my eyes.

The door opened and Lucius stalked out. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was looking at me. I must have looked so pathetic…crying, unable to stand, unable to breathe…which of course made it even worse. I couldn't control my emotions any more, I just started to cry. I slid against the wall and ended up sitting on the floor. Lucius hadn't moved. He just stood there watching me.

This is not what I thought this year would be like.

An arm slithered around me and I realized that Lucius moved beside me. I know he did it to comfort me, but it just made me cry more. I sank into him, and he held me tight. After who knows how long, my sobs subsided and only the useless feeling remained.

"Let's get you back, ok?" Lucius stood up, gently pulling me up with him. Once I found my balance, we headed towards the Hufflepuff common room. We walked in silence, and one question lingered in my mind.

"Who…who was it?"

I glanced at Lucius and he had that same frozen expression on his face. He didn't answer me.

"Lucius," I stated. He didn't even react to his name. I stopped walking. "Lucius. Please tell me who it was."

He had walked a few more feet, and then stopped to face me. "I don't think I should tell you." He was staring directly at me. If there was one thing that Lucius was, it was direct. He never wavered in his opinions.

"I want to know. I deserve to know."

His eyes penetrated mine. I kept my eyes locked with mine, and that seemed to convince him. He sighed, his hard facial features crumbling. "Fine. It was…it was Amos."

"That _fucking_ bastard." I pushed past him and continued walking towards the common room. More than anything, right now, I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see my parents, be in my room, and even see those fake friends of mine…at least none of them treated me like Amos did.

"Amelia," Lucius said as he followed me. "Amelia, stop."

I didn't listen to him, I just kept walking. I finally reached the familiar painting, mumbled "Helga" and the portrait door swung open. I glanced back at Lucius who was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. He never shows that kind of emotion, I've never seen him worry for anyone but himself.

He still didn't say anything, but I know he wanted to know what I was thinking.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He looked hesitant about believing me. "I promise, I just never want to talk to him, ever again."

He seemed to believe me then. "Fine. But let me know if you need to get him off your back. He shouldn't, but…don't hesitate to ask."

I agreed. I walked through the portrait and Lucius waited. "Thank you. For everything."

Once again, his silence said everything. "Sleep well, Amelia."

"Thank you."

I closed the portrait door and headed towards my dormitory. It was late in the night, and I hoped that I wouldn't run into anyone. Right now was not the time to talk to me.

Luckily, I made it to my bed with no one there. I fell on the bed, dressed as I was, and not even caring that I didn't brush my teeth or anything. At least I can enjoy the solitude because it seldom comes when living with three other girls.

I noticed that only two of the other girls were here. It didn't really concern me, but it was unusual for one of them to not be here…I mean this is Hufflepuff, every goes to be early.  As much as I willed it, sleep wouldn't come. I probably tossed and turned for an hour or so before the door to our room slammed open. I flinched, but I didn't have much more energy than that.

I'm kind of glad that I didn't "wake up" because whoever just came in was definitely pissed. She was slamming her drawers and the bathroom door. She was huffing for who knows why.

I just silently sighed. I just wanted to go to sleep. That shouldn't be too hard, but right now it just seems impossible. I want to have a normal day. That's all.

Whoever came in finally got in their bed. I shut my eyes and listened carefully, seeing if I could tell if they were asleep or not…

Thankfully, the next time I opened my eyes, it was the morning. I sat up, actually feeling energized. It was shocking really. It was weird. Lying in bed doing nothing all day seemed so appealing to me, at that moment, but I knew I had to go to my classes. Coming to Hogwarts was much harder than I thought it would be...but then again, I am supposed to be in my fifth year. Getting myself out of that bed was the hardest thing I had to do all year. Everyone else was up and getting ready for breakfast.

I headed towards the bathroom, not that I did much. I basically just brushed my teeth, and that's about it. I didn't care that I looked like a complete mess. It was lucky that I even got out of bed.

I went back to my bed and found one of my robes to wear. At that moment, Martha and Dee left, leaving only me and Jude.

After a moment of silence, she said, "You look like shit."

"Yeah." I said in a deadpan tone.

"You have a good time last night?" I glanced at her, unsure of what to make of her comment. She sounded nice, but there was an undertone that I didn't like. I just shrugged; I didn't really want to think about last night.

When she realized she wasn't going to get a more descriptive answer, she started getting salty. She started to complain, and I was not in the mood to hear it. "Why do you care anyway?" It came out ruder than I planned for it to be, but once again…I didn't care. Last night sucked, and I just wanted to forget about it.

I was rummaging through my things, trying to find something acceptable to wear under my robes, and obviously I wasn't succeeding. At that moment, the door slammed. I rolled my eyes, thinking that Jude just stormed out. Why was she getting worked up about this?

"Listen here, Amelia Martin." I jumped, not expecting to hear her talk. Looking at her, you wouldn't think that she would be intimidating, but man, eye contact with her was like looking into death itself. She walked towards me, with that evil glint in her eyes. I was paralyzed with fear. Is this all because I snapped at her? She came within a few inches of my face. I had no idea what I looked like, but somehow I think the fear was written all over my face.

She stood there, contemplating something, and then suddenly she started to laugh. She took a few steps away, still laughing, and then made the decision to leave. At the door, she faced me, "Just watch you're back."

I could still hear her laughing as she headed down the stairs. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly, I didn't feel very hungry. After leaving the dormitory, I headed towards my first class which unfortunately was Transfiguration. I mean, I loved the topic, but I could barely do anything in this class. I think McGonagall knows about me because there is no way that she would be this nice to me otherwise.

I waited there, patiently, for the time to go by. People slowly started to trickle in. Jude showed up about five minutes before class started. I avoided eye contact. Why was I such a coward? From across the room, I could hear her talking. I didn't know who she was talking to, but she was so loud that it was obvious she wanted me to hear.

"She thinks she's good enough for him? Ha. She's a complete bum, and unworthy of his attentions."

Really. This was about Lucius?

"She knows she's not good enough for him anyway. That must be awful…never being good enough for anybody. What a horrible existence…"

That bitch. Where the hell is this coming from? At that moment, the professor came in and the chatter deceased. I pulled out my notes, reeling…this will just be another thing I have to deal with.


	13. I have a plan

The class seemed to go on forever. Every now and again I would hear whispers and snickers, probably about me. My face grew heated, and I tried to brush them off, this is nothing that I haven’t heard before. Although, I had to admit to myself this is the first time it was in regards to a boy.

As soon as the class ended I packed up my stuff quickly to leave the classroom. Unfortunately, Jude was blocking the door.

“Have a fun class, Amelia?” Her smile was sickly sweet.

“Of course, one of the best classes I’ve had.” I returned the same smile. I won’t let her get to me. I tried to push past her, but once again she stopped me.

“Seriously, Amelia. What makes you so special in Lucius’s eyes?”

“I honestly don’t know. If you’re so concerned, why don’t you ask him?” And finally, I got past her.

As I headed to my next class, I contemplated this turn of events. This group of girls is just going to follow me around all day and continue to whine and complain, and their accusations are completely unfounded! Nothing has happened between Lucius and myself. Granted, with all the events that have happened, I don’t know what our dynamic will be like. It’s best to just get through these classes. At least I only have two more classes today.

My next class was potions, so I set up my cauldron far away from the others, and I just poured myself into my work. With potions, I felt like I could handle myself, it’s sort of like cooking, and thankfully, I have enough experience with that to be proficient in this class. I finished my potion early, and I left before anyone could talk to me.

I slowly made my way to the kitchens. There was no way that I was going to lunch in the Great Hall. Once I entered, the house elves were so hospitable. I couldn’t help but think about Hermione and SPEW. It is unfair that they work for nothing, but they seem so happy and content. I’m envious of their happiness right now…that’s something that Hermione never thought about. They fixed me a delicious looking lunch, and I thanked them as I walked out.

Where should I go now? The Great Hall is out…so is the Hufflepuff common room. I’m just going to explore the castle. My mind went back to finding the horocrux. I haven’t been found anything in the room of requirement. Maybe it’s somewhere else? Hmm, but where could it be? I turned the corner and froze instantly as Amos was walking down the corridor. Thankfully, he hadn’t seen me, but I wasn’t about to take any chances with him. I fled the other way as fast as I was able, and entered an abandoned classroom.

I slumped down in a chair and rested my head between my hands, and the tears just started to fall. I couldn’t help but think about how awful everything turned out. Hogwarts was supposed to be fun, right? I was so excited at the beginning of this, and it has just become a mess. I’m avoiding Amos, Jude and her group of giggling friends, and even Lucius. And I know he didn’t hurt me, and it wasn’t him, it’s just…what’s the point? I’m leaving in less than a year. I’ll be gone forever with no explanation. How cruel would that be to him? It would hurt him like hell because I know now that he has a heart. Truly. I can’t keep forcing a personality on him. He’s not the man that’s in the Harry Potter books, he’s a kind and caring man, with the Malfoy arrogance of course. I should just distance myself from him and everyone. It’s safer this way. I’ll focus on finding the horcrux, and going to class. In this instance, I think being alone would actually suit me. I forced myself to stop crying and to pull myself together. I had one last class today, and then I would look for any hints about the horocrux. Maybe I should check the library? Maybe they will have information in one of the books in the restricted sections…

Sighing I started to head towards my last class of the day. What I would give to just skip it, but there was no way that I would give Jude the satisfaction. With my head held high, I entered the last class, determined to ignore the murmurs around me…in no way am I going to let them affect me.

For the rest of the week, I successfully avoided anyone and everyone…might not be the best, but in this specific instance, I was fine with being alone. The only person I was truly missing was Lucius. Ever since that night at the Room of Requirement, he has not approached me, but in all fairness, I haven’t sought him out either.

After a week of this foolishness I was done. The rumors that Jude started were getting crazier by the second. How could someone believe them! Most of them still revolved around Lucius, and I made up my mind to have them stop. However, my plan relied entirely upon one man’s involvement…Lucius.

For two weeks, we have been avoiding each other. I literally haven’t even seen him walking the hallways, but to find him, I decided to take a page out of his book. After the Hufflepuffs went to sleep, I snuck out and headed toward the basement. Maybe Lucius will want to roam the halls tonight. I couldn’t remember exactly where the entrance was, but I waited…and waited…and waited some more, until finally the door opened.

I lunged toward it ready to blurt out everything, but I realized that it wasn’t Lucius. However, this man had already noticed me and gave me an assessing, cold glance.

“Hi…Umm, I was wondering if you could tell Lucius that I would like to talk to him?” I realized that this man could snitch on me and get me into loads of trouble. He still didn’t respond, so I tried to continue, “My name is Amelia, and I –“

“I know who you are.” His voice was very gruff. But that was all he said.

“Would you mind telling him that I am out here? Please?” I asked hesitantly.

The man continued to stare at me, and I returned it. I needed to speak to Lucius and I wasn’t going to back down. I must have passed some kind of test because he instantly relaxed and sounded much nicer, “I actually have to meet someone, but you can go ahead into our common room. You’ll find him in there.” He turned to the stone wall and said, “ _To thine own self be true._ ” Wow, what an eloquent password. I turned to thank him, but the man already disappeared.

I stepped into the passageway and followed it until I reached the common room. For as bright and happy my common room was, this was the complete opposite. It was dark and filled with shadows, except it didn’t feeling depressing. How strange. I glanced around for Lucius, and found him sitting in a corner chair reading a book by candlelight. As I approached him, I couldn’t believe how relaxed and beautiful he looked. Yes, beautiful. However, it was when he realized that I was walking toward him that I started to blush.

“Amelia?” His eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe I was there, but then a small smile appeared, and my stomach started to flutter. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you something.”

He gave me one of his trademark smirks, “And you had to come ask me _tonight_ at _midnight_ in _my_ common room?”

I humored him with a smirk of my own. I actually have missed his teasing. “Apparently, yes.”

“Alright, well follow me” He put his book down and headed toward the dormitories section.

“Where are we going?”

“To my room. I’m assuming you didn’t want to have this conversation where anyone could hear you?” I nodded in assent. If Lucius didn’t agree to this, I didn’t want everyone to know my embarrassing tale.

To my surprise, he had his own room! “How were you lucky enough to get this?”

Thankfully he was following my train of thought because he replied instantly, “Being Head Boy does have its’ perks.” Lucius was Head Boy? I guess I could understand that. Lucius went to lounge on his bed, and I just stayed by the door, all of a sudden nervous. What if he said no? He’s actually the one person that I care about here, he wouldn’t leave me alone, would he?

“Amelia,” He broke me out of my reprieve. He was considering me with soft eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Something has happened, and I…” I trialed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase what I wanted.

“With Amos?” His voice cracked out.

“No! No, I promise, I have not seen him.” I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. It seemed to relax him a bit. “I don’t know if you have heard anything, but people have been saying a lot of things about me.” Lucius didn’t react so I kept going. “Especially in regards to you, and I thought that you might help me to stop those rumors.”

A wicked smile appeared on his lips, “A kind, sweet Hufflepuff wants to mess with people?”

“I’m not that sweet.” I responded.

He took my hand in his, “On the contrary, you’re one of the nicest people that I’ve known.” I glanced down at his hand, nothing has ever felt more comforting. “So what’s this plan of yours?”

“Well, you know the Halloween Party this weekend…”


End file.
